The Wrench in the Plan (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: Sealas Arrives! *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Defeat the enemy in 3 rounds or fewer! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 28,000 *Previous: Impending Doom *Next: An Evolving Lifeform?!, Those Who Dwelled within Cell 1 Enemies *Cell X, Golden Frieza Enemy Abilities Golden Frieza *Adrenaline Rush *Godly Protection *Sizzling Spirit *While They're Down Dialogue Intro *Cell: Blast! Blast it all! *Frieza: The mighty Frieza cannot be bested by a motley band of brats! *Great Saiyaman 3: It's over. Time to disappear... for good! *Great Saiyaman 3: Huh?! *Great Saiyaman 4: What was that?! *Great Saiyaman 3: Hey, you're... *Note: Anyone know who he is? *Great Saiyaman 3: Sealas. The mastermind behind all this. *Note: Th-That's him? *Froze: He finally shows himself. *Great Saiyaman 4: Stop this madness! *Kagyu: Yeah! Why are you doing these terrible things? *Sealas: ... *Sealas: Terrible? A fitting term... for you, perhaps! *Great Saiyaman 4: What was that? *Sealas: You know what must be done to rid the world of evil. Yet you choose not to act! *Great Saiyaman 3: Get a clue! Evil is exactly what YOU'RE doing! *Sealas: What I am doing is effecting change. Necessary change. *Sealas: Change to create a world reserved for the righteous! *Great Saiyaman 3: You're going to do this to the world? The entire world? *Great Saiyaman 3: If you think we'll let that happen, you've got another thing coming! *Sealas: You once tried to right the wrongs of this world, did you not? And you dare claim moral superiority? *Great Saiyaman 3: ... *Great Saiyaman 3: I wanted to protect what was dear to me, yes... but I never rejected the world around me! *Great Saiyaman 3: Your so-called justice is an attack on all living beings! It's twisted! *Great Saiyaman 4: Master tried to right the wrongs of the world? *Note: What does that mean? *Sealas: A pity we can't see eye to eye, but I will acknowledge your strength. *Sealas: You also reminded me of something important--friends. *Great Saiyaman 4: What the heck is that? *Note: I don't know, but it looks creepy. *Sealas: There is a limit to what one can achieve alone. But, for the many, such limitations do not apply. *Kagyu: That thing's your friend? *Sealas: Soulless as he may be, yes. Do you like my AI creation? *Great Saiyaman 3: AI... I see you're getting innovative. *Sealas: Perhaps "AI" is not the most endearing of terms for a companion. *Sealas: How about... Ahms? Yes, henceforth I will call you Ahms. *Kabra: This guy's bad news. There's no telling what he can do. *Note: W-We'll be okay! I mean, we always have been, right? *Note: Think about all the enemies we've beaten! This time will be no different! *Great Saiyaman 4: Note's right. We're a team! Dr. Demented and his AI buddy won't know what hit them! *Kagyu: Yeah! Our teamwork's second to none! We've got this! *Great Saiyaman 3: (I'm running on fumes at this point, but there's no choice. One more fight!) *Sealas: Though seeing you all so enthused brings me joy as well, the outcome is quite clear. See? *Great Saiyaman 3: Holy-- Everyone, watch out! *Great Saiyaman 3: *pant, pant* If we took that head-on, we'd be... Huh? *Great Saiyaman 3: He literally gouged that mountain in the far distance. What kind of power are we dealing with here...? *Great Saiyaman 3: It all happened so fast, I couldn't react. *Note: Th-That could've vaporized us! *Sealas: Hm. Accuracy needs work. A shame the intensity can't be adjusted. *Sealas: Ah, well. In time, he will learn to strike a balance between the two. *Great Saiyaman 3: Learn? *Sealas: You see, my friend here can integrate combat data into his program. Eventually, he will be the strongest fighting force in existence. *Great Saiyaman 4: What?! *Great Saiyaman 4: ...Then we'll have to take you both down before that can happen! *Sealas: Bold, but hopeless. None can interfere with my plan. *Golden Frieza: Ho, ho, ho... I feel born anew! This form requires a name... "Golden Frieza"! *Cell X: Ah, perfection beyond perfection! Is this the work of my Saiyan cells, roaring back to life from the brink? *Great Saiyaman 3: I'll be honest, team. The situation isn't good. But our only option is to fight... so let's do just that! Victory *Great Saiyaman 4: *pant, pant* We did it! How was that for a combo, huh?! *Note: Heh, heh. We're not done yet. Let's keep it going! Defeat *Great Saiyaman 3: Rrrgh... If we can't stop Sealas, who can?! *Golden Frieza: Now, begone! *Sealas: Sad. I expected more. Screenshots Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - The Wrench in the Plan - Enemies.png Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - The Wrench in the Plan - Intro.png Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission